Inoue Tsuri
is one of the allies of the cures in the series. She's intelligent but cover it up. After Yukina had her first transformation, Tsuri was given similar abilities to Lua and Luno. Appearance Casual Tsuri has pale blonde, almost white hair that stops at the just before her shoulders and pastel green eyes. She wears thin framed glasses. After gaining magical abilities due to reasons, her ears are more elf like and her canine teeth become more pointed. Tsuri's style falls into that of Mori Girl, which consists of loose clothing and antique accessories. Tsuri wears a green dress with a slight sweetheart neck line. The dress has pale green lace with a flower design on it. She wears a creme cardigan with a large bow closing it at the waist. She wears brown button up boots that goes to her mid calf with creme socks that sit a few inches above the boots. During the winter season, Tsuri wears a honeydrew green dress with long sleeves. The skirt goes to her ankles. Over the dress she wears a creme cape that goes to her waist. The hood has fake fur around it. The cape is held shut with large buttons. Under her dress she wears brown tights and brown boots. School Tsuri's school uniform in the fall/winter consists of a black blazer with a white button up shirt underneath it. She wears a dark grey skirt with a white petticoat underneath it. Around her neck is a grey bow. She wears grey tights. Due to the minor customizations to the uniform allows, she wears a gold brooch on her bow. Her shoes are deep grey. In the spring/summer, she wears a short sleeved button up shirt, with a purple bow. the buttons on her top are silver. She wears a dark grey skirt with black knee high socks and deep grey shoes. Special Her pyjamas consist of a neautal green nightgown with white lace. She wears creme slippers. When it's cold out she wears a knit brown sweater over it. Personality Tsuri has a knowing personlity, but she tends to hide it. Relationships Family *Inoue Hikari: Her mother. Hikari is described as being overly affectionate to her daughter. Friends *Lua: *Luno: His caretaker. They're often seen standing near each other when he's in his human form. *Shiraki Yukina: Tsuri jokingly blames Yukina for her abilities, but the two work well together *Kino Mayu: Childhood friends. *Tsukiyomi Nonomura: Tsuri's friend. She was the second person to learn she was a cure. Abilities *Shield Creation: Tsuri can make shields of any size as long as she can see the target. They can also be used to elevate cures. *Aura seeing: When she isn't wearing her glasses, Tsuri can see auras. She can use this ability to see magic trails. Songs Singles Duets Etymology Inoue (井上) means above the well Tsuri (ツリー): Means tree. Her name together means above the well tree Gallery Trivia *Tsuri was originally a pretty cure before being changed for an unknown reason *Tsuri can't see without her glasses, due to the fact she's extremely nearsighted **This is a reference to the Grim Reapers from Kuroshitsuji **She can see auras when she isn't wearing her glasses, finding it easier to see them. *Despite the timing of her 'accident,' Tsuri didn't show any of them until half way through the series. The reason behind it is unknown. *Tsuri is easily stressed when situations rely on her powers. **Ironically enough, it this makes using her powers harder. Category:Shining Line Pretty Cure Category:Allies Category:User:NightCarnival Category:Main Characters